Enamorada del demonio blanco
by Koisshi Saotome
Summary: ir por una tarea tal vez te pueda mostrar algo más de lo que debías ver: un pozo, un templo y tu mejor amiga. Al parecer todo parece tranquilo, ¿pero lo es? ¿Qué hay en ese pozo? Pronto lo descubrirás y no solo eso; encontrarás a aquel que ocupa el otro lado de tu hilo del destino. (Sesshomaru - Reader) (Sesshomaru x lectora)
1. Chapter 1

**COMO HABRÁN LEÍDO EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN ESTE ES UN SESSHOMARUXREADER, DONDE TÚ ERES LA PROTAGONISTA AL LADO DEL TAIYOUKAY MÁS PODEROSO DEL SENGOKU.**

**ENCARGADA: KOISSHI SAOTOME**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON DE RUMIKO SENSEI**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mañana fresca de un lunes, en la ciudad de Tokio, te despertaste y recordaste que hoy tenias que entregar un trabajo de la materia de matemáticas, no te habías acordado del dichoso trabajo en toda la semana pues lo habías terminado desde hacía algunos días, pero tu cuaderno con tu trabajo lo tenía tu super amiga kagome, que habia estado enferma, por lo cual le prestaste tu cuaderno y la verdad dudabas que se presentara a la escuela a entregártelo, así que irías tu misma a su casa para buscarlo y no causarle preocupaciones o inconvenientes innecesarios.

Te arreglaste con tu uniforme verde con blanco y te alistaste para ir a la escuela , pasarías rápidamente por el templo de kagome para pedirle tu trabajo, pues te quedaba de paso para la escuela.

Tu mama te encargo que llevaras a Kurama, tu perrito, con el veterinario para que le aplicara la ultima que le faltaba, por lo cual te acompañaría en tu viaje el día de hoy.

Saliste de tu casa y comenzaste a caminar, pasaste por una tienda de dulces y tu adiccion por el azúcar y mas por el chocolate te hizo detenerte a comprar unos caramelos. La anciana Nanami encargada de la tienda fue muy amable contigo y Kurama por lo cual decidiste quedarte unos minutos más.

Después de pasar casi media hora en la tienda saliste con una enorme bolsa de golosinas y te diste cuenta de que ahora solo tenías el tiempo justo para pasar por tu trabajo y llegar corriendo a la escuela.

Corriste en dirección al templo Higurashi, subiste las escaleras con dificultad, porque además de traer tus golosinas y dulces venias cargando al flojo Kurama que se negó a subir la gran escalinata.

Al llegar a la cima te detuviste un momento a descansar y dar un gran respiro porque te habias cansado un poco al subir la escalinata, pero tu mascota distinguió al lindo gato de kagome y corrió tras él, eso era otro problema más para tu lista de hoy. Trataste de dar alcance al pequeño can pero este se interno en una pequeña pagoda y tú no tuviste más remedio que entrar en ella para tomarlo.

Entraste y estaba todo muy oscuro, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era un cubo de madera en el suelo bajando las escaleras.

-"un pozo antiguo"- pensaste.

Te acercaste despacio, viste a Kurama gruñendo en todas direcciones y buscando algo a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a Buyo,

Al acercarte tú a agarrar al canido un rostro con cabellos azabaches se asomo fuera del pozo.

-¿kagome?-preguntaste al verla, aun estabas inclinada, poniendo al cachorro en el espacio entre tu hombro y cuello.

Estabas en el proceso de pararte y ayudar a kagome a salir de ahí cuando de la nada apareció Buyo, bufando salto a tu espalda para agredir al perro, tu soltaste al pequeño animal inmediatamente, pero el combate de los animales te hizo perder el equilibrio y lamentablemente caíste en el interior del pozo llevándote a kagome contigo…

Al ir cayendo instintivamente pasaste a kagome frente a ti, para evitar caerle encima, justo a tiempo para aterrizar en el "suave" suelo de tierra del pozo.

Abriste los ojos y todo seguía oscuro, pero curiosamente no podías ver el techo de la pagoda.

-k… ¿kagome? … ¿como estas?- dijiste tu, tratando de ponerte de pie, quitaste algo brusca el cuerpo de kagome de encima de ti y te paraste, valla jodido golpe, te dolió como el demonio…

-bien, gracias, pero ¿y tú? Como estas y lo más importante ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- tú la miraste y sonreíste culpable, le contaste todo lo acontecido y quedaron en silencio un momento…

-mmm… ya veo, sip, es entendible pero…(TU NOMBRE) tu me prestaste el trabajo de historia, no el de matemáticas…- respondió kagome con una tierna sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente ante la cara que pusiste en ese momento.

-bueno, gracias por avisarme, vámonos ya, sino llegaremos tarde… por cierto, ¿Qué diablos hacías en el pozo?- dijiste mientras trepabas con agilidad la pared del pozo y para decirle lo ultimo miraste sobre tu hombro izquierdo.

Esa eras tú, la directa, y atrevida hija menor del matrimonio (TU APELLIDO)

Eras una joven sumamente atlética, ágil, carismática un poco tímida y con buen carácter y muy risueña, con una lengua afilada y una sinceridad algunas veces hiriente, tu vocabulario era bastante coloquial, teniendo en cuenta que en México el vocabulario y la lengua no eran tan estrictos como en Tokio, razón por la cual sueles tener problemas con los profesores por la manera de dirigirte a ellos y tus compañeros.

Eras amiga de kagome desde el jardín de niños, la conocías incluso desde antes que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi aparecieran, pero tus padres viajaban muchísimo por lo cual hasta ahora te reencontrabas con tu querida amiga.

Al salir te diste cuenta de lo que ya sospechabas, no estabas en Tokio…

Te incorporaste correctamente, alisaste tu falda, te acomodaste las coletas que sujetaban tu cabello y analizaste el lugar.

Era un campo, una pequeña pradera con el pasto verde, no se alcanzaba a ver ningún edificio en kilómetros a la redonda, solo un par de cabañas a poco tiempo de ahí y… ¿un joven?

En efecto, un muchacho tirado boca abajo en el césped, tenía una vestimenta extraña, en color rojo, y echaba vapor por la piel. Otro ser con la apariencia de un niño estaba sentado en cuclillas junto a él picándolo con una varita, pero cuando se percataron de tu presencia se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a ti.

-¿Quién eres y porque te vistes como kagome?-te dijo el joven de mayor estatura, tú lo miraste un momento: era más alto que tu, tenia rasgos finos y suaves, joviales, y una mirada de desconfianza algo graciosa además de que te percataste de que te estaba ¿oliendo?

Después de su cambio de posición para poder olfatearte mejor fue cuando notaste algo curioso en el, aparte de que tenía el cabello blanco hasta debajo de la cintura y un par de orejitas de ¿perro?... este en definitiva no era un día normal.

-Yo soy una amiga de Kagome, y por accidente me eh caído por accidente con ella dentro del pozo-contestaste con un seriedad muy rara en ti- pero ahora no se que hago aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO HABRÁN LEÍDO EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN ESTE ES UN SESSHOMARUXREADER, DONDE TÚ ERES LA PROTAGONISTA AL LADO DEL TAIYOUKAY MÁS PODEROSO DEL SENGOKU.**

**ENCARGADA: KOISSHI SAOTOME**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON DE RUMIKO SENSEI.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡como que no sabes que haces aquí?! ¿¡Que le hiciste a kagome?!-te grito el hanyou con una expresión de agresividad intensa, querías hacer chistes acerca de su expresión pero para tu buena fortuna tu querida amiga kagome interrumpió antes de que dijeras alguna pendejada.

-ella no me ha hecho nada inuyasha, déjala en paz-dijo sacudiendo su falda y organizándose el cabello.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto el albino, ignorándote olímpicamente y yéndose a parar frente a kagome.

-Mmmm… no lo sé, la verdad yo creía que no pudimos atravesar la barrera del tiempo cuando caímos, pero al parecer me equivoque.-informo mientras tú los mirabas en silencio, analizando la información.

-¿Cómo que la barrera del tiempo?, kagome ¿Dónde estoy?-temías la respuesta que te daría porque obviamente este no era Tokio y por lo visto no estaban cerca.

-pues veras (T/N) aunque no me lo creas estamos en el _sengoku hidai…_-respondió diciendo con rapidez y torpeza las últimas dos palabras por lo cual no la pudiste comprender.

-¿en dónde?-preguntaste levantando la ceja y preocupándote más.

-en el… s…sengoku… hidai…-dijo esperando tu respuesta y tú en cambio casi te desmayas ante tal información.

-¿q… que?-dijiste dudando, mas luego creíste que era una broma y sonreíste.- hay kagome que humor el tuyo, jajá casi me la cre… ¿es en serio?-dijiste al ver la cara tan seria que se cargaba tu amiga.

-si, es por eso que falto tanto a clases-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza pero después comenzó a contarte todo lo relacionado a sus aventuras y la era feudal japonesa, te comento que el ridículo de orejas de perro se llamaba Inuyasha y el lindo niño con cola esponjosa se llamaba Shippou.

En lo que platicaban llegaron a cierta aldea y con solo ver a los habitantes de ahí te diste cuenta de que kagome no metía.

Llegaron a una cabaña y un joven con vestimenta de monje y una mujer con apariencia fuerte los recibieron, kagome comento lo que había ocurrido.

Poco más tarde apareció una mujer anciana con trajes de sacerdotisa con el nombre de kaede y Kagome volvió a contar la historia que para esta hora ya te tenia harta…

-puede ser que al caer Kagome dentro del pozo con (T/N) la arrastro a travez de la barrera del tiempo por su propio poder siendo envueltas ambas por el poder de la pequeña miko…

¡Por fin le entendiste a alguien de aquí! Todos hablaban con cosas confusas para ti, y no les entendías pero esta amable mujer dijo algo coherente al fin y por gracia divina le entendiste.

-feh!, a mi no me importa de dónde salió esta mujer pero sea lo que sea, no permitiré que nos retrase en la búsqueda de los fragmentos…-dijo el medio demonio y le enviaste una mirada asesina que no paso desapercibida por Kagome que lo sentó inmediatamente.

-no te preocupes (T/N), me quedare contigo en lo que regresas a casa-dijo con amabilidad culpable, pero verdaderamente si ella hacia eso te sentiría como una carga por lo cual rechazaste su atención.

-no es necesario kagome, yo me puedo quedar aquí si a la señora kaede no le molesta y hasta tal vez aprenda algo- dijiste lo más positiva que pudiste y al parecer eso le convenció a Kagome.-tu haz lo que tengas que hacer porque sino el pulgosito este la va a agarrar en mi contra por "sacarte de tus responsabilidades"

-¡¿a quien le llamas pulgoso humana!?-preguntó Inuyasha agresivamente poniéndose de pie y mostrando los dientes, se notaba a leguas de distancia que tenía un carácter del demonio pero para su mala suerte, tu también tenias mal carácter así que te pusiste de pie al igual que él y sus caras quedaron a poca distancia en poses agresivas y el te gruñía.

-tu me oíste PULGOSO-la última palabra la remarcaste mas con el único fin de molestarlo, si ese era el hijo de puta que hacía que Kagome llegar decaída y con lagrimas en los ojos era un ser repugnante y lo joderías todo lo que pudieras.

Entre más palabras e insultos se decían entre ustedes a todos les caía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, pues se estaban comportando como mocosos berrinchudos, pero algo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de la anciana miko fueron unas pequeñas marcas alrededor de tu ojo derecho, apenas perceptibles pero no dijo nada, primero comprobaría las cosas.

El problema quedo resuelto con un ¡siéntate! De Kagome y unas risas de todos por lo tanto se le hecho tierra al asunto y se fueron a dormir pero tu no podías conciliar el sueño, todo era raro aquí.

A altas horas de la noche viste una silueta volando frente al cielo nocturno, al parecer acedia como si emprendiera el vuelo desde alguna parte alrededor de la aldea, te dio algo de miedo pero verdadera mente todo en este lugar desconocido te daba miedo.

Por la mañana, Kagome y su grupo partieron a algún lugar desconocido para ti y te quedaste con la anciana mujer y una niña.

-pasen a comer para poder platicar niñas-dijo kaede mientras entraba una vez más en su cabaña, miraste a la niña y le sonreíste con amabilidad y ella misma te daba una alegre sonrisa y entraba a la cabaña seguida por ti.

- pequeña rin, ella es (T/N) es amiga de Kagome y se quedara un tiempo-la pequeña pelinegra dejo de lado su plato y te analizo con ese par de expresivos ojitos negros, tu le regalaste otra sonrisa y ella sonrió una vez más-(T/N) ella es Rin, es la protegida del señor de las tierras del oeste y se quedara aquí porque él tiene cosas que hacer, quiero que se lleven bien-termino de decir la anciana mientras movía el guiso con una cuchara.

-me parece bien, mucho gusto pequeña Rin-dijiste sonriente y amable, como siempre, porque tenias la firme convicción de ser amable con todo aquel que se cruzara en tu camino y regalarle una sonrisa a quien te dedicara una mirada…

-¡un gusto (T/N)-sama! –dijo alegre la niña, que te pareció un encanto de persona en cuanto la conociste.

-por favor solo (T/N), los títulos me confunden-dijiste guiñándole un ojo y poniendo tu mano detrás de tu cabeza.

-está bien ¡un gusto (T/N)!-volvió a responder y reíste ante su ocurrencia

-muy bien niñas, vallan a pasear mientras preparo las cosas para ir a hacer una curación a una aldea vecina, y ustedes vendrán con migo…

-hai!-dijeron Rin y tu al unísono mientras salían de la cabaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial Rin?- le preguntaste a la niña mientras te ponías a su altura, agradecias mentalemte que el uniforme fuera de tela delgada porque hacia un calor infernal en ese sitio. La pequeña asintió y te tomo la mano, por alguna razón le diste confianza desde el primer momento en el que te vio.

Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a un prado lleno de flores de colores y ella te jalo hasta la sombra de un pequeño árbol, indicándote que te sentaras con ella. La viste trabajar unos minutos con los tallos y las flores, demostrándote que tenía una gran habilidad para usar las manos. Después de un par de minutos de trabajo te mostro el producto final, una hermosa corona de flores de múltiples colores que coloco sobre tu cabeza con una sonrisa y tu no rechazaste el regalo, sino que tomaste asiento junto a ella y comenzaste a trenzar con similar habilidad los tallitos de varias flores hasta formar una cadena larga, misma que usaste para hacer una trenza con flores en el negro cabello de la dulce niña, que a pesar de que no te dijo nada te demostró que le agradaba lo que estabas haciendo. Repetiste la misma operación repetidas veces y para cuando acabaste la pequeña parecía una de esas muñequitas que vendían en tu época. Pero ni tú ni ella sabían que un par de preciosas orbes doradas las observaban desde la distancia, midiendo cada uno de tus movimientos con interés para asegurar la seguridad de la pequeña pero después de cierto tiempo dejo de ser por protección para el infante sino por atracción o interés muy leves asia ti

Así fueron pasando de a poco los días, que entre juego y juego, platicas y canciones se fueron como la briza mientras querías mas y mas a la pequeña Rin pero aun así te extrañaba que Kagome aun no regresara, kaede te dijo que solían tardarse mucho en sus viajes, pero no te quito la preocupación del alma.

Una tarde después de ir a nadar con Rin llegaron a la aldea y vieron a Kagome y a su grupo en la cabaña de la anciana, corriste y abrazaste a tu amiga preguntando por su estado actual y cosas así, lo mismo con sango, pero le acomodaste una bofetada a cierto monje por ser tan permisivo con "su mano maldita".

Para cuando se disponían a dormir un estruendo los alerto y todo el grupo de Inuyasha salió a ver que era, acompañado por la anciana miko, mientras las dejaban a Rin y a ti solas dentro de la cabaña.

Afuera el panorama era horrible, una gran cantidad de serpientes de colores vivos invadía la aldea y atacaba a los habitantes, pero no era una simple plaga, esos eran demonios serpiente y dependiendo del color de sus escamas tenían una habilidad: las rojas se calentaban como el fuego, las azules devoraban de un bocado a sus víctimas, las anaranjadas comían en grupo y las negras eran venenosas. Lo que debían hacer era encontrar a quien las comandaba y eliminarlo para terminar con todo, ¡pero no había nadie fuera de lo común ahí!

En lo que ellos peleaban con garras y dientes (literal mente) Rin y tu estaban en problemas porque la cabaña en la que se refugiaban ardía en llamas y Uds. Seguían adentro, pero tu no pensabas ser como todas las aldeanas idiotas de esa aldea que abrazarían a sus niños y se refugiarían en algún rincón esperando la muerte, eso si que no.

Cargaste a Rin y le indicaste que se aferrara a ti mientras le ponías el suéter de tu escuela sobre los hombros y corrías asia afuera evitando en lo posible morir incinerada.

Al salir la bajaste y respiraste con fuerza, no podías creer que lo habías logrado.

Pero ahí no acababa todo, una enorme serpiente de color azul se lanzo en tu contra y tu ojo derecho comenzó a punzar como si tuviera fuego adentro, dolía, dolía mucho, no te permitía pensar, y cuando creíste que todo estaba perdido y ese bicho te comería una inmensa serpiente de ojos rojos y color verde tierra salió de tu ojo y devoro a la otra al instante, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el grupo de Kagome pero estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para intervenir.

Miraste sorprendida lo que salió de tu ojo y este ser con un solo movimiento volvió a entrar y salir de tu cuerpo ahora dejando una espada frente a ti y atacando un grupo de serpientes rojas. Recogiste la espada y la miraste, era una espada de funda negra y muy liviana, de mango esplendido y con un amuleto colgando con un hilo rojo de la punta de este, pero no pudiste seguir observando el arma por los gritos de terror de Rin al ver a una inmensa serpiente anaranjada acercarse a ella y tu movida por tu instinto cortaste al bicho ese en dos.

-Rin, no quiero que te apartes de mi ¿entendido?-dijiste mientras escondías a la infante detrás de ti.

Pasaron minutos que se te hicieron eternos hasta que por fin el hanyou y la miko descubrieron a la comandante de esas cosas y la cortaron en dos, no era más que una serpiente gigantesca.

Mientras ellos miraban al cadáver la serpiente que minutos antes abandono tu cuerpo volvió a ingresar en ti, e Inuyasha tomo a colmillo de acero y te apunto con él.

-¿¡que carajos eres?!-eso te tomo por sorpresa, no te lo esperabas, te sorprendió, todos aquellos que apenas hace unos dias te miraban amablemente ahora te dedicaban miradas llenas de desconfianza y hasta miedo. Sentiste como shippou obligo a Rin a alejarse de ti y como Inuyasha acercaba más su espada a tu cuerpo.

Ante esta acción la serpiente de procedencia desconocida volvió a salir de tu ojo, depositando nuevamente la espada en tus manos y enredándose en la espada del medio demonio, des haciendo la transformación de esta y preparándose para atacarlo pero se detuvo por alguna razón y regreso a ti.

-¿¡eres una de las sirvientes de naraku verdad?!- volvió a inquirir el medio demonio mientras volvía a transformas a tensseiga y tu empuñaste a la espada que te dio la serpiente que salió de tu ojo (n.a. Wow, sonó muuuy lógico ¿no?)

-¡no! ¡No lo soy!-gritaste, miraste a tu alrededor y viste que la exterminadora y el monje te miraban con desconfianza, Inuyasha con odio y Kagome con ¿Desilusión? ¿Es que ella tampoco te creía? Eso te dolió, porque en los ojitos de Rin viste que ella si confiaba en ti, no culpabas a Inuyasha y a su grupo, nunca antes se habían visto, pero ¿Kagome? La niña que compartió contigo tu infancia y que tu misma llamabas tu mejor amiga no confiaba en ti… en cambio, una niñita que conocías desde hace un mes apenas, tenia ciega confianza en que no sabias nada acerca de lo recién acontecido.

Te sentiste un poco con Kagome, no lo esperabas de ella.

Pero no pudiste continuar en lo tuyo porque caíste de rodillas con un intenso dolor en el ojo derecho, cubriste tu rostro con las manos esperando apaciguar ese dolor que te perseguía desde tu llegada al sengoku, pero lo único que lograste fue hacer escapar a la serpiente que se abalanzo contra Inuyasha y lo inmovilizo mientras Rin corría a abrazarte y tu le correspondías, pero shippou la aparto de ti por segunda ocasión, no le dijiste nada, pero al apartarla y regresar a su lugar una serpiente de color negro se abalanzó entre la espesura en dirección a la niña y movida por un impulso que creíste que era instinto, la abrazaste y cubriste su pequeño cuerpecito con el tuyo, que era mucho más grande, evitando que el veneno llegara a ella, pero a cambio el mordisco se incrusto en tu cuello seguido por un inmenso dolor, punzante y parecía acido quemándote desde adentro por lo cual soltaste a la niña y te dejaste caer de espaldas porque de pronto tu cuerpo se hizo más pesado. Todo esto lo vieron un par de orbes doradas como el sol que te observaban con mucho interés de un tiempo para acá.

Te costaba moverte pero no perdías la conciencia, Rin se abrazo a ti y Kagome se aproximaba despacio a ti.

-déjala Kagome, aun no sabemos si es una traidora-dijo desconfiado Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro muy molesta y luego trato de tomar tu mano pero la alejaste de ella y tomaste las pequeñas manitas de Rin.

-tiene razón Kagome, tal vez la tipa que casi se crio con tigo podría matarte…-dijiste con una pequeña carga de tristeza y dolor, ella se percato de que te des ilusiono el hecho de que no confiara en ti y se alejo.

Más tarde los aldeanos reparaban las casas y chozas y las aldeanas buscaban a sus hijos, mientras tú estabas tumbada en el suelo de una choza que les prestaron con una fiebre altísima y un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, que te incapacitaba terriblemente para moverte.

-¿se pondrá bien (T/N), kaede-oba-san?-pregunto Rin con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas, kaede solo hizo como que no la oyó y la pequeña solo se refugió en una esquina de la habitación, recostando su cabecita entre sus piernas y cruzándolos brazos sobre ellas.

-r…Rin…-dijiste con dificultad llamando su atención-y…yo esta…re bien… ho…hoy vendrá t-tu señor por… por ti y quiero que lo sigas… d-despreocúpate, m-me siento m-mejor… anda ve a… j-jugar-te dolía hablar, el simple hecho de respirar producía punzadas a través de tu brazo y hombro izquierdos, sabias que se acercaba tu hora y ya no te importaba, nada podías hacer…

Rin salió muy triste de la cabaña, podía ser una niña, pero no era tonta, (T/N) estaba todo menos bien.

Después de avanzar un poco decidió regresar y seguir cuidando de aquella mujer que tanto apreciaba con apena un mes de conocerla, pero justo en la entrada se topo con el ser a quien más quería en este mundo: Sesshomaru-Sama. En cuanto comprobó que si era el corrió y se aferro a sus piernas, llorando desconsolada mente, no quería que tu murieras, no quería, el simple hecho de imaginarlo le provocaba mucho dolor.

-¡sesshomaru-sama, por favor, Rin le suplica que salve a (T/N)-sama, ella es buena y Rin la quiere mucho, (T/N)-sama enfermo por salvar a Rin! ¡Rin no tiene mama ni hermanas y Rin querer mucho a (T/N) por favor sesshomaru-sama sálvela!-dijo llorando a mares, empapando de lagrimas la blanca hakama del taiyoukai que la separo de el apoyando una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de la niña.

Ella se aparto de él y le permitió el paso a la cabaña, donde la anciana al verlo entrar con Rin atrás entendió el mensaje silencioso y se llevo a la niña para cambiar el agua.

El demonio blanco se acerco a ti, que aun conservabas la conciencia pero te encontrabas muy débil.

-¿sigues viva humana?-pregunto con voz parsimonica y neutral, sin demostrar expresión alguna en el tono de voz.

-si…-dijiste apenas en un susurro, pero sus agudos oídos te escucharon a la perfección, se inclino asia ti y con una de sus garras hizo una cortada en la cicatriz que dejo aquella serpiente asiendo que la sangre contaminada abandonara tu cuerpo.

-**por Rin**-se dijo el mentalmente mientras se inclinaba e incrustaba sus cuatro colmillos en el lugar donde antes estuvo la cicatriz del reptil venenoso, dejando así, una marca más grande, mas aun por dentro sentías que todo te quemaba, esa cosa dolía mas que el veneno de la serpiente, mas de pronto dejo de doler y comenzaste a recuperar de a poco tus fuerzas.

-Rin-llamo, y la pequeña te vio con más color en las mejillas y con una expresión más calmada por lo cual se alegro mucho y se lanzo a las piernas de su señor para agradecerle.

-así que viaja con un demonio… con razón no le teme ni a shippou o Inuyasha-pensaste mientras la pequeña te abrazaba y sonreía con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, tu creías firmemente que él te salvo la vida con el único fin de cumplirle un capricho a su protegida, pues te quedaba claro que la quería mucho, pero real mente es que tu habías despertado cierto interés en el, por ser una humana aguerrida, que por lo visto sería capaz de proteger a Rin con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, y que no temía enfrentar a su impulsivo e idiota medio hermano a pesar de ser humana. Eso le intrigaba.

-¿se va, sesshomaru-sama? –pregunto Rin.

-si-respondió el demonio.

-Rin le agradece mucho que haya salvado la vida de (T/N)-sama, y Rin espera que vuelva pronto y con bien de su viaje-dijo la pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas a manera de despedida y con esto el demonio se marcho.

Dentro de la cabaña kaede te miraba fijamente mientras analizaba lo que ocurrió en el último periodo temporal, ahora se encontraba acompañada por el grupo de Inuyasha también.

-he pensado bien y he investigado-dijo la anciana miko.-quiero que tomen esto bien, no se preocupen de mas pero yo estoy casi segura de que esta jovencita es… la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
